


If You Please

by Denois



Series: NurseyDex Week 2018 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon typical alcohol use, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, NurseyDex Week, good statistical practices, making out for science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: NurseyDex week, Day 1 - Getting together/mutual piningDex dancing at a kegster means Nursey can't concentrate. Nursey tries to compensate by making out with a few random people, which turns into a scientific study.Turns out Dex is an outlier which should not have been counted.





	If You Please

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to b_frizzy for the beta read, you're awesome.
> 
> Inspired in part by the [ wonderful art of beansprean. ](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/post/175325992785/beansprean-always)

It barely even counted as a kegster. Sure, there was tub juice and beer, there were people dancing and wheeling. But Nursey stayed in a weird limbo between tipsy and sober. Thinking about how he’d caught sight of Poindexter dancing along to Black Velvet while his mouth moved with the words (and while he couldn’t think of why such an old song was on the playlist, he couldn’t be angry about it), he kept alternating between feeling like a bucket of ice water had just left him cold sober and feeling like he needed to drink enough to forget the entire night. 

This may have led to some poor decisions on Nursey’s part. But after he’d made out with a few different people, Tango approached him.

“Hey! Um. Can I ask you a question?” Tango looked worried. Nursey couldn’t allow that, so he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. 

“Of course, my wonderful little taddy.”

“Ok. Great. Um. So, like, you’ve kissed a lot of people.” Tangos eyes kept flicking towards Nursey and then away, it was positively cute to an inebriated D-man.

Nursey firmly reminded himself that he was not going to try to wheel a taddy, at least not while they’d been drinking. “Yeah. I guess. I mean, only like, pssshh, three or four tonight, but if you mean in general? Sure.”

“Ok, well, how do you know what’s a good kiss? Like, what makes a good kiss?” 

And now Tango was looking up at him with big wide eyes and Nursey was very very proud of himself for not teaching through example. 

Well, not direct example anyway. But after he’d tried to remember and describe what was good in kisses, not an easy feat while just this side of drunk, they eventually settled into a pattern of Nursey making out with a random party goer, then reporting back to rate the kiss technique while Tango wrote it all down.

Nursey had just refilled his tub juice when Dex finally extricated himself from the dance floor and decided to actually pay some lip service to Nursey Patrol. 

Nursey reminded himself that that wasn’t fair. Dex probably wasn’t even on Nursey Patrol, he just always seemed to volunteer for it. But he does deserve at least one kegster off a year. Nursey was feeling very generous.

“Hey Tango, hey Nurse. What are y’all up to?”

“Oh, Nursey’s teaching me to kiss.” Tango didn’t even look up from his notebook, so he missed the way Dex’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“You’re teaching the tadpoles how to kiss now?” Dex had managed to drag his eyes away from Tango and had Nursey pinned down with his stare.

“Well, um, not like, directly or anything.” Nursey looked for an escape route but didn’t see one.

“No. Not today at least. Shitty would be pissed, I think? No, he’s helping me gather data so that I can figure it out statistically.” Tango made a few more marks on his notepad and then smiled up at Dex guilelessly.

“Gathering data?” Finally, Dex’s eyes shifted back to Tango.

“Yeah, he’s kissing people and reporting back how good it was and what made it good.” Tango paused. “Huh, that may mean there’s some bias in the data. I’ll probably have to repeat it with some other people.”

And then Dex’s eyes were back on Nursey. Nursey thought all this scrutiny was really rude since it was Dex’s fault in the first place. But he couldn’t really say that without explaining why seeing Dex grinding on the dance floor had encouraged him to make out with everyone he could.

“Oh, well, if it’s for science.” 

And then Nursey couldn’t think anymore. Large hands were braced against his back, and he was wrapped in thick strong arms and he was somehow horizontal from about the knees up. He felt the cup leave his hand and he really hoped it was Tango saving it and he hadn’t just spilled a completely full glass of tub juice. 

But most importantly, the thing that was shorting out his brain, was the fact that Dex’s lips were pressed softly against his own, and they were slowly opening. Then Dex’s tongue was flicking against his lips until he sighed them open. Dex’s tongue flicked against his. Dex explored his mouth with his tongue and coaxed Nursey’s tongue to explore as well. Dex adjusted his hold on Nursey’s back and the position of his lips in a way that felt even more sensual. Dex finally pulled away, nibbling slightly on his lower lip before returning him to an upright position.

Dex patted Tango on the back. “Let me know what you find out when you get all the results compiled.”

And then he was gone. Nursey blinked after him.

“Um, Nursey? Here’s your tub juice.” Tango was holding the cup out to him and he took it dazedly, taking several large swallows. “So, the data on that one?”

“Top-Top marks. Better than Scott from the soccer team, Ginny from swim team, and Roger from drama department.” Nursey paused and looked around. “I need to sit down before we continue.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at the tumbls at [sexydexynurse](https://sexydexynurse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
